


satisfaction

by inkyubus



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Inflation, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyubus/pseuds/inkyubus
Summary: dick wants slade to fuck him full.kinktober 2019 day 1: inflation





	satisfaction

dick lets out a trilling yip at seeing slade at his side, almost knocking into the enormous wolf bounding next to him. slade's footsteps are like thunder and his huge head swings over to stare at dick reproachfully, the old shiny scar crossing one eye gleaming in the moonlight. his grey tipped fur glints more brightly and dick's own darkest brown mingles with slade's, so close their legs tangle and they go down in a huge heap of gangly paws and lolling ears. somewhere between the whirl of the ground and sky and slade's fur, a blur of skin appears and they're both human again. dick's laughter spills out into the cool night air and slade has a very tiny smile on his face, one corner turned up.

they land with heavy thumps onto the sloping downslide of a hill, covered in soft earth. dick doesn’t care. he’d be anywhere right now if it meant getting the same rush he just got, the same adrenaline spike in his blood. Beside him, slade isn’t even breathing heavily, even though he’s just chased dick at least 10 miles out of town. dick wiggles closer, ungracefully as a pup, grinning and letting out a little inquisitive chirp. slade only raises a silver eyebrow before dick is being lifted straight up and settled on slade’s hips where their cocks meet and slide together. dick‘s yell of surprise is cut off as slade plants his feet and grinds upward, trying to get friction. dick leans back instead. he's a tease by nature. 

"don't act cute with me." slade grumbles, referring to the faux innocent chirp dick had given him. "i know why you're out here."

"i did nothing of the--oh--sort," dick replied, giving into slade's firm thrusts and grinding down. they're both naked and covered in swathes of dirt but it doesn't matter; the moon is out, the wolf is pleased and smug under his skin, and slade is an ideal running mate. strong, self sufficient, able to catch dick and bring him down. the body beneath him is coiled with hardwon muscle. the wolf preens at catching such a mating partner and dick fights back the instinct to just sink down onto slade's shaft. slade is ahead of him though. he gets both hands on dick's thighs to pull him down in a matching rhythm to his thrusts, crowding closer to dick until his cock catches the cleft of dick's ass instead. dick reaches back to spread his cheeks, trying to get the fat mushroom head close to his hole. he clenches in anticipation every time slade's cock slides back over him, slicking him up from tailbone to balls with precome, getting him dirty with _slade_. and he can feel the swell of slade's knot at the base, above his balls, and dick wants that _in_ him. 

"nuh-uh," slade mutters, and flips them over, planting dick into the dirt. "no supplies." dick snarls mock-angrily, hands latching onto slade's shoulderblades and clawing up his neck.

"do as i say and maybe you'll find otherwise." a finger finds the rim of his hole, pulling him casually open and he grins triumphantly as slade finds him ready and prepped already.

"wolf help you out with that?" slade asks, with one finger already seated deep and stroking dick's insides.

"i'm perfectly capable of holding off healing." slade eyes the long line of neck and gleaming chest arching under him as he inserts another finger, pulling briefly at the rim where he can feel the furls smooth out under his thumb. dick makes a raspy groan in the back of his throat at the slight catch of pain and then shoves his hips back down for another go. he's such a painslut sometimes, all wolves are. makes fucking them more fun in slade's opinion. and dick always smells good when he's enjoying that pain. sharp and agonized with that chocolaty note at the end that betrays how turned on he gets at a little bruising.

slade's other hand slots at the back of dick's knee, making him jerk in surprise. slade doesn't stop, just slings dick's leg over his shoulder and crawls up onto his knees so dick is forced to stretch up, moaning at the pleasant ache in his hamstrings. his hips are tilted up away from the ground now and slade resumes his lazy stretching. this is just for fun, patting at dick's soft hole, scissoring his fingers to give dick a pinch at his rim, sinking them deep into his ass and watching dick writhe a bit as his prostate gets grazed.

"hey."

slade gives a grunt in response, watching his fingers plunge in and out of dick's hole, looking too wide for that tiny little entrance. dick's cock is just as cute, cut and arcing straight up to dab drops of precome on the wiry hair leading down to his crotch. slade wants to suck him off, get the head deep in his throat so he can make dick clutch at him in surprise and gasp. some other time, maybe. the wolf is too insistent on getting inside dick tonight.

"we should go back to the house." 

slade's fingers stop moving. "fucking outside is just as good."

dick shakes his head, tossing the dark waves of his hair emphatically. there's a twig caught in it in the back. "nah, i want to try something new. you, filling me up. knot me as many times as you want, just don't pull out. i want to see the results by the end." bam, bam, bam, like those mission reports he probably gives daddy bats at the end of their patrols. hits slade like bullets too, the slow simmering flame he'd been stoking flaring up suddenly at the idea of dick on his back, come splattered over his stomach and ass, belly round and high from all the seed slade had given him. asking for more. 

dick groans when slade's big fingers leave him and then yelps as he's pulled up and shoved towards the house they'd just come from. 

* * *

the deep whine that wavers through the air doesn't sound like it could ever come from dick's mouth. he's not the type to make sounds like that: tortured, strung out. his fingers curl weakly into the rucked up sheets that have been torn from the corners of the mattress in their frenzy. the whine ends in an airy susurration that rattles in his chest, like he's sick, like he doesn't have the strength to even lift himself out of bed. 

well. 

not that he does anyway. not with slade pinning his legs down like he is. 

dick is finally splayed out, eyes half lidded, limbs loose and floppy, given up to what slade is giving him. he finds himself tracing the meaty tendons of slade's neck and trapezius, down to where the powerful joint of his arm levers back his knees so slade can get his cock deeper this time. a tweak to dick's nipple brings him back (slade only ever uses them to get his attention) and when he looks back up at slade's single frosty eye and the milky scarred one, that's when slade pushes in. slow and steady, unstoppable, as he pleases. dick's chest heaves as he opens up to slade's cock.

slade's wolf is plenty pleased at seeing the pretty man below them, finally in his bed and full of his spunk. every thrust opens him up more, every departure of that shaft brings a new wave of stunning pleasure back upon arrival. dick is sloppy wet around him. the squelching noises from his slick and slade's come have long stopped conjuring up embarrassment for either of them. slade's knot is soaked and he can't resist a pleased grin at that, at getting his partner so wet and hot that his knot hasn't been dry for hours. 

best of all is dick's stomach. slade likes this position so he can watch dick get filled up while he's knotted and spread wide on slade's cock, trapped while slade nuzzles him and rubs his stomach. dick can barely keep his own hands off it. he was wide eyed and breathless by the fourth time slade had come, both hands where he could feel the shape of the member through his abs and swearing he could feel the heat of slade orgasming. this was what he had wanted and dreamt of for days leading up to sneaking out to slade's favorite summer place in between jobs. he's just there for slade to fill, a receptacle. it's his job to take it and keep slade's come in him. he could almost imagine he's pregnant and that sends him into another shivering, trembling spasm of delight. 

slade mouths his shoulder affectionately, too caught up in his body and the wolf to stay stoic and cut himself off from the sensation of dick's skin. dick's whine of inquiry is answered with a rumbling growl that sounds like it's been dragged over gravel. it's a comfort noise, to soothe the wolf caught under him. to tell him not to worry about running when he has everything he wants right there already. dick relaxes as the vibrations run through him and he sinks even deeper into the mattress, letting slade press his weight further down. the calm spreads through his mind like steam, fogging all his thoughts up again.

the movement causes slade's cock to sink in a little deeper too, and the resulting stretch of dick's asshole around the huge knot plugging him up makes him shudder and exhale shakily. he's never been this fucked out and the strain of it isn't anything he had been expecting. slade had gotten more and more possessive as the night went on and softer, too, pulling dick close and giving him deep, drugging kisses while he held the smaller wolf still with a big hand in his hair. there's beard burn all down his thighs and across dick's shoulders and his scalp stings from where slade had pulled too hard while coming. dick had kept his claws out after that, giving slade deep scratches down his back that were nearly healed over and pink now, hours later. huge red hickies have bloomed over slade's chest and neck and on his thighs when he'd deigned to let dick suck him off, ass high in the air to keep everything inside. 

the head of dick's penis rubs gently against the hair covering slade's stomach and even that is too much for him, breaking him out of the brief respite. the lightning strikes of pleasure from his overstimulated rim and cock break the contented fog. there's a low surge of pressure building in his distended abdomen, a storm trying to break. all he wants is slade's mouth, slade's cock, the surge of _want_ is so debilitating all he can do is press his hips back up and let slade start thrusting. there are teeth grazing over his neck, just barely drawing blood. dick's eyes blow wide with black at the smell and he begins squirming on slade's cock, trying to get leverage with his hands to fuck back and get slade balls deep. 

slade's hand slips from his waist where it spans the entire distance from his iliac crest to his nipple and slides over sweat slick skin to dick's stomach, heavy with how much slade has filled him up. slade moans raggedly at the way it fits perfectly into his palm, proof of how long they've been trapped in this room. his thumb sweeps over the highest curve right over dick's navel and he can't resist the urge to press--dick cries out and slade can _feel_ the come he's fucking back into dick try to spill past his deflating knot. can't have that. can't let dick be empty and cold, he needs dick to be dripping full. he wants dick covered in his scent for so long that no one will dare look at him for fear of slade finding out and tearing them to pieces. there's nothing to say, no words that will explain properly but dick knows what he wants, can smell it on slade's skin. he pushes back urgently with his whole body and arches his back to show off the line of his neck and chest, begging for a bite. slade picks up speed on his thrusts as the snarl he lets out at the sight shakes the room. 

the swell of his knot pushing in and out, rubbing over dick's swollen, wet, gaping rim has dick seeing stars. his mouth hangs open in a small "o" as he realizes slade's come is literally being fucked out of him, dripping out of his hole and making the cleft of his ass wet with come, warm from being inside him so long. his nails tear into the mattress as he moves in rhythm and one hand clutches for slade, catching his shoulder before grabbing a handful of the silver hair brushing against dick's chest and collarbones. he yanks slade down, ignoring the indignant swear slade lets out before shoving one hand down to entwine his fingers with slade's over his stomach. he feels gravid, but he looks barely pregnant. he wants more than that. and when slade comes, he wants to flip them over so they can watch dick's stomach get bigger with everything slade has to give him. 


End file.
